


Eternity

by micina



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micina/pseuds/micina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The switch is now OFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

"You can’t be unaware of what I did." He spoke just as harsh as he ever did, no clear regret in his voice. "To Sugar. To my family."

"I know."

"I am only a vessel. I could turn on you."

"Friend, answer me this: do I need purifying?" The Batter waited for an instinct from his puppeteer, but he’d been feeling nothing since he’d shut the switch off. He was a vessel still, but one that was empty.

"No. I purified this. I purified everything."

"I never fell ill to Spectres because I am brave. I can face you." The Batter didn’t move, still watching him from below the lid of his cap, his expression unreadable as he studied Zacharie’s mask. The only visible features he could use to determine his feelings were his eyes, but they held nothing more than honesty.

What a good thing, honesty. How very tender.

"Step forward, please," Zacharie instructed, pointing to the empty space in front of him, and the Batter filled the gap in two strides. "Do not fear my intentions."

"Impossible."

He reached up and pulled his hat over his eyes. The man could hear Zacharie rustling around and that was it. They were surrounded by silence.

Soon he had teeth nibbling his chin, testing him and his patience, and they clasped his bottom lip and tugged back gently. Another bite to his chin, then across his jaw with more gusto, and a firm roll of his lobe between bicuspids.

"You trust me," Zacharie examined. "I am more than a merchant to you."

"You are all I have left," he replied bluntly, as if it were the most obvious response to the situation.

Zacharie’s hands were at the Batter’s elbows, smoothing up his arms, his shoulders, and to his neck, one hand forming around his throat and squeezing lightly, the other roaming flat against his front.

"How far does this trust extend?"

"Eternally." He paused, choked. "I suppose."

Zacharie’s hands smoothed down to the Batter’s torso, nails digging as deep as skin and clothing would allow when they landed on his hips. There was a quiet groan of discomfort and a twist of his mouth but nothing more.

Zacharie wanted to kiss that mouth. He wanted to taste it—to taste something different than ash and sugar. Unless that’s what he tasted like, too, but he’d take that chance.

"Don’t look at me," he muttered, pulling his own mask further down his face and hearing a noise of confirmation as he shifted the Batter’s hat so the lid wasn’t blocking, and he moved forward to kiss him. Softly, first, to let him know it was happening, then harsh when he felt him move back. He got no reaction from his tongue licking every inch of the wet crevice, but he tasted the tobacco and the waxy aftertaste of gum, and when his tongue reached the back of his throat and sampled bitter coffee and bile he knew no harm in the taste and was nothing but pleased.

When he pulled away with a resounding “pop”, he watched as a line of saliva followed and broke between their lips, the Batter’s mouth reddened and open, catching gasps as Zacharie readjusted his cap.

"I really am all that you have left… aren’t I?"

"Only you."

Zacharie pulled his mask back up over his wet lips and lifted the lid of his Batter’s hat to catch his gaze.

"Eternity with you won’t be so bad."


End file.
